


La danse de la séduction

by Maoko



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Pezberry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maoko/pseuds/Maoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Elle ne doit pas pouvoir t'échapper, tu dois pouvoir la garder, l'emprisonner avec ton corps. Lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas sans séquelles..."  . Rachel ne comprenait que trop bien ce que voulait dire Santana, elle était entrain d'en faire l'expérience d'ailleurs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La danse de la séduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La danse de la séduction](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30789) by NYsarahNY. 



> Cette fiction est écrite exclusivement par NYsarahNY, tous le mérite lui revient donc.  
> Je ne fais que partager son super travail ici!  
> L'original se trouve sur Fanfiction.net . Si vous désiré lui dire quelque mots. En sachant que tous commentaires écrit ici, lui seront rapporté. Merci de votre soutient et Bonne Lecture!!
> 
> PS : J'ai eu son autorisation!

* * *

L'atmosphère était trop lourde, trop oppressante et son t-shirt lui collait étroitement le corps après qu'un idiot lui ai renversé un verre dessus. Les corps autour d'elle se pressaient, gesticulaient sans cesse la rendant plus que nerveuse et maladroite. L'air et la place lui manquait horriblement dans cette foule d'étudiants à moitié ivre. Ne connaissait-ils donc pas l'espace personnel ?

Un bras tenta de serpenter autour de sa taille mais Rachel s'éloigna aussitôt du jeune homme qui se contenta de faire la moue avant d'aller voir plus loin. Rachel n'était pas venu à la fête de Noah Puckerman pour s'amuser et se saouler jusqu'à le regretter amèrement le lendemain matin. Rachel était venue pour une seule chose : Santana Lopez.

Depuis quelques moins maintenant, Santana lui donnait des cours particuliers de danse, d'après la Latina, la danse de Rachel manquait de... qu'avait-elle dit déjà ? Ah oui... de _sexe_... Sex-appeal pour être plus exact. Aussitôt Rachel s'en était offusquée, elle ne pratiquait pas huit heures de danse par semaine pour recevoir ce genre de commentaires déplacés en retour, cependant Santana avait su la calmer et lui avait proposer un pacte.

Santana lui donnait des cours de danse et en échange, Rachel améliorer sa voix chantante. C'était aussi simple que ça. Cependant Rachel n'avait jamais prévue que prendre des cours particuliers de Santana aurait autant d'effets secondaires sur elle. De _très_ grands effets à vrai dire.

Elle n'arrivait plus à se sortir de la tête Santana. Ses courbes, son sourire, ses mains, son déhanché à en damner plus d'un ou d'une, la forme parfaite de ses fesses, ses muscles, sa puissance, son charme, son rire, même ses blagues sarcastique et sa façon toute particulière à elle de démontrer son affection pour quelqu'un la rendait toute attendrissante envers Santana. Elle l'a hantait.

Nuit et jour.

Et c'était bien ça le problème. Tomber folle dingue de Santana Lopez, à savoir son ex-tyran, celle qui ne se gênait pas pour dire les quatre vérités à quelqu'un, en l'occurrence l'humilié et le rabaisser comme jamais personne n'aurait osé faire n'était vraiment pas prévue dans ses plans.

_Vraiment_ pas.

Rachel plissa les yeux tentant une nouvelle fois de trouver Santana à travers cette mer étouffante d'adolescents mais aucune trace d'elle. La jeune fille poussa un fort soupir agacé et lança un regard furieux au garçon qui gesticulait comme un verre de terre à coté d'elle, ratant de peu de lui donner un coup de bras au visage. Surtout pas son nez !

La brunette roula des yeux à sa propre pensée et croisa maladroitement les bras sur son torse, les pieds plantés au sol. Quoi faire maintenant ?

Soudain la musique changea de rythme et Rachel s'annonça vaincu par ces adolescents qui se pressèrent un peu plus contre elle en criant haut les paroles de la chanson avec des visages vitreux et des sourires idiots.

Rachel grimaça.

Elle avait besoin de sortir d'ici. Une nouvelle fois, la jeune fille béni sa fine et petite taille, elle avait toujours su que ça lui servirait à quelque chose, mis à part la jeter dans une benne à ordures sans difficulté. Elle se glissa plus au moins agilement entre les corps vibrant d'excitation et d'ivresse et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle attendit la cuisine. Un peu d'eau ne lui ferait pas de mal. Rachel roula des yeux en voyant Noah faire un sourire charmeur à une jeune fille qui gloussait bêtement avec son amie et les contourna en reniflant. Elle se servit un verre d'eau et regarda d'un air oublieux par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin et se figea. Cette silhouette, elle l'a reconnaîtrait entre milles. La jeune fille posa son verre sur le comptoir et avec le cœur battant la chamade emprunta la porte qui donnait accès au jardin.

La voilà.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu étais dans le jardin Santana ! » s'emporta-t-elle aussitôt en s'approchant à grand pas de Santana qui se tenait immobile, au milieu du jardin, les bras croisés sur le torse et un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Je voulais te mettre un peu dans l'ambiance, c'est tout » répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance.

Rachel la dévisagea puis détourna le regard en faisant la moue. La mettre dans quelle ambiance ? Une ambiance qui l'irrite au plus haut point ? Tous ces adolescents inconscients, idiots qui se gavent durant toute une nuit d'alcool pour ne plus rien se souvenir ensuite ? La jeune fille renifla. Pas du tout son style d'ambiance, nan.

« Je pensais que nous allions danser » rétorqua-t-elle avec irritation.

Elle n'était vraiment pas venu ici pour faire la fête et aurait largement préférer rester chez elle mais Santana pouvait très persuasive quand elle le voulait. Cette dernière eut un petit rire et secoua la tête en regardant Rachel avec... quoi ? Tendresse ?

« Absolument Berry mais il fallait bien un jour ou l'autre qu'on mette en pratique tous ces entraînements, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Santana en haussant un sourcil, la main sur la hanche.

Rachel aurait préférait un autre jour.

« On commence quand ? » marmonna-t-elle, en tripotant sans grande conviction son t-shirt tout collant.

« Tout de suite » répondit aussitôt la Latina en lui tendant les mains. Rachel la regarda avec méfiance. D'habitude, Santana lui montrait toujours quelques pas de danse avant qu'elles ne se mettent à danser ensemble.

« Allez ! ».

Rachel soupira mais obtempéra et glissa ses mains dans celles de Santana. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de sourire à la sensation agréable et chaude qui l'a prit. Santana l'a rapprocha d'un coup sec contre son corps immobile et solide lui tirant un cri de surprise.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'apprendre le sex-appeal si nous sommes à trois mètres l'une de l'autre, tu sais » lui fit remarquer moqueusement Santana la faisant rougir.

Elles se mirent à danser sur la musique qui provenaient de la maison. Voltigeant avec souplesse, grâce et agilité sur l'herbe légèrement mouillée. Seuls leur respiration et leur pas feutrés sur le sol était perceptible. Rachel eut le malheur de lever un instant les yeux et croisa le regard sombre de Santana pour ne plus le lâcher. La jeune fille s'arrêta de respirer un court instant avant que sa respiration en reparte plus rapidement arrachant un sourire au coin à Santana. Dieu ces yeux... si sombres, autant hypnotisant qu'intimidant. Rachel crut s'étouffer avec sa salive lorsqu'elle sentit le bras de Santana serpentait avec assurance autour de sa taille avant de la serrer un peu plus contre elle.

Oh Sainte...

Soudain Santana se stoppa et Rachel lui rentra dedans avant de trébucher en arrière, se confondant en excuses mais Santana se contenta de hocher vaguement de la tête, perdue dans ses pensées. Et Rachel attendit.

« Tu ne te lâches pas assez, tu... réfléchis trop à ton prochain mouvement, à la position que tu dois prendre. Il faut que tu ressentes la musique,la personne avec qui tu danses. Tu dois danser en fonction de ça, tu comprends ? » s'enquit Santana avec empressement, le bras toujours autour de la taille de Rachel.

« Euh... oui, enfin je crois... » bredouilla confusément cette dernière, les sourcils froncés avec perplexité. Santana roula des yeux devant la réponse peu éloquente de l'autre jeune fille mais se contenta de poser ses deux mains sur les hanches de Rachel qui écarquilla les yeux.

« Bon, je veux voir ton déhanché » lui ordonna Santana, le visage concentré et axé sur le bassin de la brunette. Celle-ci regarda autour d'elle, penaude puis se mit à bouger maladroitement ses hanches, trop gêné par les mains de Santana pour se dévergonder totalement.

« T'appelles ça un déhanché toi ? » se moqua la latina en se redressant, un sourcil haussé avec amusement. Rachel rougit une nouvelle fois et baissa le regard.

Foutus effets secondaires !

« Allez, poses-tes mains sur mes hanches, j'vais te montrer » soupira Santana en attrapant les mains moites de Rachel avant de les poser sur ses hanches. La brunette avala difficilement sa salive, les yeux fixés sur ses mains. Ses mains qui se mirent à bouger de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite au rythme du déhanché enchanteur de Santana qui avait les yeux rivés sur le visage de Rachel.

« Tu vois ? De droite à gauche... de gauche à droite » murmura la Latina en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la brune qui hocha vaguement la tête, trop éprise par ce qu'elle voyait.

« Ouais... » chuchota Rachel d'une voix rauque en serrant légèrement les hanches qui se firent aussitôt plus agressives. La jeune fille laissa échapper un doux souffle, c'était fascinant.

« Et puis il y a aussi devant et derrière, derrière et devant... » chuchota soudain Santana contre son oreille la faisant se raidir, surprise par la soudaine proximité avec la jeune fille.

Pas que ça la révulsait, en faite elle avait réellement peur de ses propres réactions, elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se contenir si près de Santana, si près d'un corps aussi tentateur que le sien. Les bras de Santana s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Rachel qui ne put que passer les siens autour de la taille de la latina lorsque celle-ci colla leur corps. Rachel leva la tête vers le ciel et inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais en sentant chaque courbe de Santana contre les siennes.

Tellement tentateur...

« Tu veux que je te montre ? » lui demanda Santana, les lèvres contre son oreille. Rachel frissonna violemment à cela, réveillant son corps de sa léthargie, ses bras se resserrèrent autour de ce corps parfait et si beau.

« Oui » soupira Rachel, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

Ses yeux se fermèrent au moment ou le bassin de Santana alla à la rencontre du sien avec force avant de reculer.

« Doucement au début, il faut séduire la personne avec qui tu danses tu comprends... la rendre ivre de ton corps, il faut qu'elle en redemande, qu'elle aille jusqu'à te supplier s'il le faut... » lui expliqua doucement Santana tout en continuant son déhanché ensorceleur contre le corps tremblant de Rachel qui n'en pouvait plus de toute cette tension sexuelle « Elle ne doit pas pouvoir t'échapper, tu dois pouvoir la garder, l'emprisonner avec ton corps. Lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas sans séquelles... ». Rachel ne comprenait que trop bien ce que voulait dire Santana, elle était entrain d'en faire l'expérience d'ailleurs. Soudain une jambe se glissa entre les siennes la faisant haleter.

« Et puis après tu passes à l'action... » ronronna Santana avant de presser sa cuisse contre l'entrejambe de Rachel qui étouffa un gémissement. La brunette recula précipitamment, les joues rouge et le regard confus avant de dévisager avec perplexité Santana. Celle-ci fronça des sourcils, les mains accrochés autour du cou de Rachel. Elle ne voulait pas la lâcher.

« Qu... qu'est-ce tu fais ? » bégaya la brunette en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Je sais que tu en as tout autant envie que moi » répliqua Santana en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Rachel qui avala difficilement sa salive.

« Envie de quoi ? » demanda Rachel d'une voix faible, le regard légèrement baissé.

« De ça » lâcha Santana avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Rachel écarquilla les yeux avant de les fermer lorsque ses lèvres se moulèrent contre celles de Santana. Une agréable chaleur se mit à tourbillonner dans son ventre lui tirant un petit gémissement. Elle avait besoin de plus. Ses mains lâchèrent la taille de Santana pour se réfugier dans ses cheveux corbeaux qu'elle avait tant voulut caresser. La Latina répondit en lui donnant un petit pincement à la lèvre inférieure avant de passer sa langue dessus.

Rachel gémit.

Oh Dieu, sa langue...

La jeune fille se mit à trébucher en arrière lorsque Santana se mit à peser de tout son poids sur elle et puis bientôt, ses genoux plièrent légèrement en heurtant quelque chose. Un transat.

« Allonges-toi » lui dit Santana contre ses lèvres, les yeux mi-ouverts. Rachel s'exécuta sans plus de cérémonie, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de se plier aux exigences des autres, en faite, c'était elle qui les faisait plier sous les siennes mais Santana... Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de rentrer dans un conflit avec Santana en ce moment. Vraiment pas. La jeune fille recula sur le transat jusqu'à toucher le dossier du transat puis elle écarta ses bras pour que Santana puisse s'y réfugier. Celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire et rampa lentement sur elle comme un félin aurait fait avant de sauter sur sa proie. Rachel nu le temps de refermer ses bras autour de Santana que ses lèvres furent de nouveaux accaparer par d'autres. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, c'était si bon. Elle aurait put passer ses journées et nuits là, à ne faire qu'embrasser la fille dont elle était folle dingue.

Rachel sursauta lorsqu'une main légèrement froide toucha sa peau frissonnante, à savoir son abdomen. Cette même main se mit à caresser son abdomen réchauffant aussitôt le corps de Rachel qui soupira de plaisir contre les lèvres de Santana. Sa tête lui tournait sous le surplus de sensations mais la chanteuse n'avait pas le courage de se détacher de la Latina. Les choses commencèrent à accélérer, tellement que Rachel eut un arrêt lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant une Santana en soutien-gorge rouge. La Latina lui fit un timide sourire.

« Salut » murmura-t-elle de sa voix rauque aux airs d'Amy Winehouse.

« Salut... » chuchota Rachel, les yeux brillants et plein de désir.

Santana baissa légèrement la tête tandis que ses cheveux corbeaux formaient à présent un rideaux protecteur autour de son visage. Rachel eut un sourire attendrit. Une Santana timide ? Qui l'aurait crût ?

« Tu es plus belle que dans mes rêves Santana » lui confia-t-elle en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de la Latina pour les ramener en arrière. Cette dernière roula des yeux en poussant un soupir de plaisir.

« Tu rêves de moi ? » la taquina Santana avec un sourire narquois en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Rachel qui rougit.

Le petit de rire de Santana la fit sourire malgré elle.

« Qui ne le ferait pas ? » rétorqua la chanteuse en haussant les épaules.

« T'as raison, même moi je ne peux m'empêcher de me retrouver dans mes rêves en petites tenues sexy » gloussa doucement Santana, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

Face à cette scène, la brunette ne put contenir son excitation et se pencha en avant avant de l'embrasser avidement, avalant goulûment le gémissement de Santana. Rachel pressa leur corps ensemble et caressa avec empressement le dos nu de Santana qui s'arqua un peu plus en elle.

« Qui t'as dit que tu portais quelque chose dans mes rêves ? » susurra Rachel contre les lèvres rouges et pulpeuses de Santana qui cligna des yeux avant de lâcher un petit grognement.

Leur lèvres se retrouvèrent dans un claquement de dents et leur langue se caressèrent pour la première fois. Rachel posa tremblement sa main sur le soutien-gorge de Santana qui roula des hanches pour l'inciter à continuer. La brunette se mit masser doucement puis plus fermement tandis que son autre bras maintenait Santana en place.

« Enlève-le » lui ordonna cette dernière sur le ton de la supplice. Rachel fit aussitôt ce qu'on lui demandait et posa le soutien-gorge par terre avant d'admirer la belle poitrine ferme et mate de Santana avant que celle-ci ne se mette à lui parsemer le cou de baisers enflammés.

« Tu es trop habillé » grogna cette dernière avant d'enlever le t-shirt collant de Rachel sans que celle-ci n'eut mot à dire. Rachel frissonna de froid aussitôt lorsqu'une légère brise caressa sa peau.

Santana recula légèrement en arrière et se lécha les lèvres devant la vue faisant rougir Rachel.

« Tu es magnifique Rachel ».

Ces quatre mots atteignirent en plein cœur Rachel, c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait cela ( enfin mis à part ces chers pères mais, eux ne comptaient pas ) et Rachel mentirait si elle disait que cela ne l'avait pas du tout touchée.

« M-merci » bredouilla-t-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Santana lui sourit doucement avant de lui caresser avec révérence la joue.

« Et tu peux me croire lorsque je te dis que c'est la chose la plus vraie que j'eus dit dans ma vie » reprit-elle, le visage sérieux avant de laisser ses mains s'aventurer sur le corps de Rachel.

Santana lui enleva son soutien-gorge puis embrassa l'épaule de Rachel avant de descendre vers sa poitrine avec empressement. La jeune fille poussa un gémissement étranglé en sentant quelque de chaud et humide sur son mamelon et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure lorsque le sentiment se renforça. La bouche de Santana était sur ses seins.

« Oh Dieu... » balbutia-t-elle en s'accrochant comme elle pouvait aux accoudoirs du transat « San... ».

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, la bouche entrouverte tandis qu'une des mains de Santana se mettait à masser son autre mamelon la faisant de nouveau gémir. Ses hanches se mirent d'elle-même à rouler la faisant rougir dans un premier temps mais lorsque son entrejambe rencontra la cuisse dynamique de Santana, elle l'oublia tout. Sauf cette chaleur qui gonflait progressivement dans son bas-ventre et qui la rendait folle. Santana lâcha brièvement son mamelon puis remonta et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Que veux-tu Rachel ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse « Dis-le moi et je te le donnerais » lui promit-elle avant de lécher le lobe de son oreille lui extirpant un petit gémissement.

« T-toi... Je te veux Santana... » bégaya confusément Rachel trop troublée par ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment pour pouvoir prononcer une phrase sans bégayer. Santana eut un sourire satisfait à cela qui se transforma bientôt en un sourire carnassier.

« Tu vois c'était facile » grogna Santana avant de se jeter sur sa bouche.

Rachel répondit aussitôt au baiser et soupira lorsque la langue de la Latina caressa la sienne avec passion et ardeur.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était Santana.

Rachel se raidit lorsqu'elle sentit une main tripotait le bouton de son jean mais ne protesta pas et approfondit le baiser, s'y plongeant corps et âme. Rachel rompit le baiser en sentant la main contre sa culotte et prit une grande respiration en fermant les yeux. Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. C'était juste Santana.

« On peut arrêter si tu veux ? » la rassura aussitôt cette dernière en lui déposant un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

Rachel sourit doucement devant le geste et secoua la tête avec assurance. Non, elle voulait cela. Elle voulait Santana.

« Continue ».

La main frotta légèrement sa culotte la faisant haleter, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans la peau du dos de Santana dans l'appréhension. Deux doigts passèrent sous la culotte et Rachel faillit s'étouffer lorsque la Latina se mit à caresser activement son clitoris.

« Rach... » grogna Santana contre ses lèvres, les yeux noirs de désir.

Rachel entrouvrit la bouche et lécha la lèvre inférieure de Santana qui lui répondit en lui empoignant l'arrière-tête avant de plonger sa langue dans sa bouche. Rachel poussa un fort gémissement devant l'agressivité de Santana ne faisant qu'accroître son excitation. Les deux doigts longèrent sa fente, s'approchant dangereusement de son entrée. Rachel se raidit, appréhendant l'intrusion mais haleta lorsque Santana lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure et avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de se venger, deux doigts rentrait en elle. Rachel ouvrit la bouche, les yeux écarquillaient puis prit une respiration tremblante tandis que Santana attendait patiemment qu'elle se détente et s'habitue à l'intrusion, la couvant d'un tendre regard protecteur.

« C'est... c'est bon » chuchota Rachel, les yeux toujours fermés.

Santana l'embrassa tendrement et se mit à faire de lents vas et viens, prenant plaisir à faire les joues de Rachel prendre une teinte plus foncée et voir ses lèvres entrouvertes chercher de l'air.

« Laisses-toi aller Rach, je suis là » lui promit Santana en accélérant légèrement ses vas et viens. Rachel libéra un gémissement tandis que ses mains se crispaient sur le dos de Santana en sentant cette sensation étrange devenir bientôt impossible à ignorer. Elle avait besoin de le libérer.

« San... » haleta Rachel lorsque la Latina inséra un troisième doigt.

Rachel poussa un gémissement étranglé lorsque Santana toucha un point sensible qui la fit trembler. Santana suça son mamelon avant de le lécher puis passa à l'autre pour faire la même chose. Rachel leva la tête en l'air, les yeux mi-ouverts et la bouche toujours entrouverte.

Elle était proche.

« San... je crois que je vais ... » s'étrangla-t-elle, les mains dans les cheveux de Santana.

Le pouce de la Latina se mit à frotter son clitoris. Rachel poussa un râle en arquant le dos et libéra la tension qui s'était accumulé dans son bas-ventre. Son corps trembla sous l'effet et ses membres se relâchèrent. Rachel poussa un soupir et se laissa aller contre le dossier du transat avant de lever la tête vers le ciel transpercé d'étoiles. Elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux.

Santana l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres puis posa sa tête sur son épaule avec un petit gémissement de contentement.

Un sourire rêveur flotta sur les lèvres de Rachel.

Elle adorait les cours de Santana.


End file.
